


Coming Home

by TheForce13



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: BNoir, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photography, Verse2, honestly so much fluff, jjp, just fluff, photo essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: In which Jaebum and Jinyoung need to take pictures for their VERSE2 photo essay, but Jaebum just can’t keep his eyes off Jinyoung.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wasn’t expecing to write anything so soon after Empire but here I am! Take this as an early Christmas present, because jjp is the ultimate ship <3

The rain fell all at once like your love  
Covering the streets in the reflection of neon signs and worn out times  
That could only be rivalled by your beauty;  
That shined so brightly.  
Even the dullest of days  
Made me feel the rain on my skin  
Slowly  
Slowly  
Saturated.

~

Jaebum fiddled nervously with the expensive camera in front of him. 

Photography was a hobby for sure; Jaebum found himself inspired by everything and everyone around him. But he was used to taking crappy photos on his disposable camera; he liked the way the photos came out grainy and not quite perfect. The imperfections he believe were a metaphor for life; only the worst, shaky and out of frame pictures were Jaebum’s favourite, full of big and cheesy smiles and awful lighting, full of love and laughter and light from the most important people in his life. The only upgrade Jaebum allowed himself to have was the camera on his phone, significantly better in quality, occasionally allowing Jaebum to experiment with lighting and filters, such as taking pretty pictures through the reflections of doors and windows that held the world open in a life of their own that deserved to be captured. 

Today, though, today was different. 

Jaebum gripped the canon camera in front of him, snapping pictures everywhere. They were out on an open field, Jinyoung somewhere in the distance talking to the music video director, leaning against the dirty red pick up truck. Jaebum found himself finding Jinyoung in the viewfinder again and again, watching as the trees swayed absently in the breeze, casting shadows across his face, pouty lips deep in thought as he bent over slightly to look at something the director showed him. 

Jaebum sighed a little to himself; Jinyoung was just so pretty, sometimes it hurt to look at him. No matter the angle, Jinyoung looked beautiful in every picture Jaebum took of him, some smiling, some eyebrows furrowed in thought, others laughing where his hand would cover his mouth and the corners of his eyes would crinkle in a way that made Jaebum’s heart ache. 

He saw Jinyoung leaving the director’s side and walking towards him, so Jaebum pretended to busy himself taking a picture of the grass and a single daisy that had sprung. Soft and delicate, just like Jinyoung, Jaebum had mused to himself. He felt a hand creep on his shoulder as it came to rest there, Jinyoung smiling down at him before sitting next to him on the slightly damp grass. 

“Are those for the photo essay? Wow, hyung, I never thought I would see you without a disposable camera,” he chuckled lightly. 

“Mm, well I can’t have those pictures developed for the book so I have been told to suck it up and use ‘a proper camera’.” Jaebum muttered a little glumly. 

“Can I see?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Uh, well, I haven’t decided the ones I want to use yet,” Jaebum tried to cover his creeping blush, but Jinyoung pried the camera out of his hand anyway, and began to have a look through the pictures. Jaebum watched with him, their heads close together that Jaebum could feel Jinyoung’s breath dance across his cheek. 

“They’re all of me,” Jinyoung commented, trying to hide the way the corner of his lips twitched up into a soft smile. “Why?” He asked, flicking through more pictures. 

“Because you’re so pretty Jinyoungie, I can’t help it,” Jaebum murmured, placing a soft kiss where Jinyoung’s shoulder met the base of his neck. He didn’t miss the way Jinyoung shivered. 

“Not here hyung, we’re in public remember,” Jinyoung reminded him. 

See, a development had occurred in recent months. After years and years of dancing around in circles, trying to deny each other’s feelings in order to prioritise the group, Jinyoung and Jaebum had finally confessed their looming feelings for one another on a rare night where they were alone at the dorm. Both clearly sleep deprived and a little intoxicated with the bottle of soju they had shared between them, the two of them had confessed their darkest secrets that night, lips connecting for the first time in all the years they had known each other, spilling out all the saccharine secrets of the world only for the other to hear. 

Fast forward six months and here they were, soft smiles and kisses only for the other, but only in the quiet of the night when they were alone or when one of them snuck into the other’s room in order to feel enveloped in each other’s arms. It was a dangerous game they were playing, trying to keep their romance a secret from everyone, but Jaebum found he didn’t mind in the early hours of the morning where he would watch Jinyoung sleep, the rise and fall of his chest a steady reminder of the love Jaebum felt for the younger everyday. If everything in Jaebum’s life had been uncertain up to this point, he would say that Park Jinyoung was the only thing that was a constant in his life, a blanket of emotion that he found himself drowning in, falling further and further in love with that it physically hurt him to be separated. He knew Jinyoung felt the same, although he was significantly better at hiding it, but Jaebum would find it in the quotes that Jinyoung underlined in his favourite books. 

Back in the present, Jaebum laid back against the grass, the dampness of it cool under his back. He lazily placed an arm over his eyes in an attempt to shade them from the glare of the sun. A couple of seconds later and he heard the click of the camera, shifting to meet Jinyoung’s dark silhouette that was outlined by the glow of the sun. 

“Are you taking pictures of me?” Jaebum asked, a little incredulously. 

“Mm. Such a pretty picture as well,” Jinyoung murmured, looking down at the picture on his camera. Jaebum studied his face carefully. 

“But I’m not pretty,” Jaebum stated, eyebrows raised. Jinyoung scoffed at this. 

“Says the most handsome man on Earth, yeah I’m sure.” He laughed again, turning the camera around to show the picture to Jaebum. 

“Lay down with me,” Jaebum said, pulling Jinyoung’s wrist until he was lying on the same damp grass he was, next to him. They laid like that for a while, watching the sky and the few clouds drift around carelessly. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” Jaebum whispered after a while. He felt Jinyoung’s gaze shift away from the sky and onto the side of his face. 

“Like what?” Jinyoung asked softly, the weight of Jaebum’s words settling in the air around them, Jinyoung perceptive enough to know he meant something more. 

“You. By my side. Together.” Jaebum smiled a little, gaze still fixed on the sky. It was rare moments like this where Jaebum wore his heart on his sleeve, and only very few people were graced with seeing him be openly affectionate. Jinyoung’s skin itched to hold Jaebum, but of course he let his arms drop back to his sides. 

“Me too,” he mused instead, looking back up to the sky. 

A voice sounded in the distance, alerting them that filming was over for the day, the team happily packing up their things. The two boys got up a little reluctantly, snapping whatever they could quickly in an attempt to get the few shots they could in the golden hour, where the sun hadn’t set yet and cast everything in a warm glow. 

Every one packed into the cars for the ride back. At some point, Jinyoung fell asleep, head leaning away from Jaebum and onto the window, and Jaebum resisted the urge to take a picture on his phone. 

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whispered when they arrived back at the dorm, shaking his leg slightly so that he would wake up. Jinyoung looked around cluelessly for a couple of seconds, before remembering where he was as the two of them climbed out the car and took the steps up to the dorm. When they entered, it was quiet. Jackson was in China, Bambam in Thailand and Mark in America, and Youngjae and Yugyeom had gone home to see their parents on their vacation. Jinyoung went to his bedroom, and Jaebum began the walk to his own. 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung began, and Jaebum turned around to face him. Jinyoung grabbed his wrist lightly, fingertips grazing the surface and tracing lazy patterns. “Stay with me tonight,” he added as an afterthought, and Jaebum obliged, soft smile only for Jinyoung as he let him be dragged into the younger’s room. 

They lay next to one another, staring at one another like the other would disappear if their eyes left for a moment. Jinyoung traced patterns across the expanse of Jaebum’s arms, goosebumps rising everywhere his fingers traced. 

“You’re so pretty jinyoungie,” Jaebum mused quietly. 

“You said that earlier,” Jinyoung laughed lightly. 

“Because it’s true,” Jaebum responded, words holding all the tender emotion in the world. 

“I think you’ve gone soft,” Jinyoung laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed. Jaebum pried it away. 

“Only for you,” he smiled, replacing Jinyoung’s hand with his mouth, sighing into the kiss as Jinyoung happily obliged. He dipped his head, peppering kisses across Jinyoung’s neck, behind his ear and down his shoulder, sucking on the areas he knew Jinyoung was particularly sensitive to. It wasn’t intentful, there was no other ulterior motive, just to feel closer to Jinyoung, to feel his skin on his skin, to smell his scent and feel his warmth. 

Jinyoung fell asleep soon after, the exhaustion of the previous weeks worth of work weighing down on him, heavy and full. Jaebum liked moments like this, where Jinyoung was most vulnerable, and found himself watching the younger, feeling reassurance in the early morning light until he fought to keep his own eyelids open. Before he let himself fall asleep however, he grabbed his worn out disposable camera. He smiled into the lens, picturing Jinyoung sleeping, eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks and pouty lips pressed together. Jaebum resisted the urge to kiss them, instead shuffling Jinyoung slightly so that he was sleeping on his chest, before snapping a picture of the both of them. 

It was a couple of weeks later that Jaebum and Jinyoung got to see their photo essay. Jinyoung looked through his copy, stopping every so often to admire his and Jaebum’s pictures where a particular print caught his eye. As he neared the end, he stopped when something poked out the corner, frowning slightly as he pulled it out. It was a small Polaroid, one of him and Jaebum. He hadn’t remembered taking this one, but he was sleeping soundlessly against Jaebum’s chest so he guessed Jaebum must have taken it of him late at night. He smiled a little looking at the picture; grainy but soft, dark but full of light, Jaebum’s eyes holding all the adoration of the world. He flipped it over to the back to see Jaebum’s messy handwriting in black ink: 

To the prettiest picture, my jinyoungie. You’re the brightest star in my world.  
Yours,  
jaebummie

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think! Also *shameless self promotion* the poetry at the beginning of this and some of my other stories are all mine, if I published them here would any of you guys be interested in reading them? 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story in the comments! <3


End file.
